Birds Caught by the Fox
by HaremLover0147
Summary: Naruto was just kicked out of school and just as his life seems to be at its lowest he literally runs into a girl that is out of this world. See if she changes his life around or if she just continues to run it into the ground, and why does he all of a sudden have luck with women and why is it never just good luck?


**Birds Caught by the Fox, a Naruto and Sekirei Crossover Story**

 **AN: Once more thanks to those of you who left the reviews for this story so that it was chosen as the first new story that I start on this year. I wanted to have this one out earlier but I got caught up in stuff at work and had to put this on hold for the moment but I think I have a little bit of free time coming up and I intend to use it on my stories. I hope I didn't just jinx myself by saying that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei nor am I receiving any profits from it whatsoever, which sucks because I could sure use the money for a new car, house, computer, TV, game system, games for the system and…I forgot what I was talking about.**

 **Summary: Naruto was just your average college dropout, well other than the fact that he had to drop out due to breaking the teacher's nose. Now with no allowance or job he is kicked out of his apartment, but thankfully he finds a better one in the northern part of Tokyo. But shortly after moving in he is suddenly given the responsibility of caring for multiple girls with incredible personalities. Not to mention the sexy bodies and the ability to control the elements, technology amongst other things. Naruto x 2, 3, 6, 7, 9, 57 & 88 Naruto x Harem. No Minato.**

 **Chapter 1 A Fox and Bird Crossing Paths**

' _I can't believe this._ ' Walking down the street was a tall blonde haired young man that appeared to be lost in thought. He stood at six foot even and compared to the people around him he was a few inches taller than most and his skin was at least three tones darker. ' _Just because that asshole was a teacher they did not even bother to listen to my side of the story_.'

This particular individual was irritated at the fact that he had been expelled due to the number of fights that he had gotten into, but not one of them had been his fault. Just because he had blonde hair and was taller than most the majority of the class thought that he was a bully and a delinquent, so while most of them left him alone, there were those that wanted to either fight him outright or try to get him into trouble in other ways.

During his 2nd year he had already earned himself the nickname the prankster king, or should he say that somehow everyone was calling him the prankster king even when he did not pull a single prank. It was really annoying that anytime there was a prank pulled or even if one of the pipes in the bathroom breaks, everyone would think that it was him, and that included the teachers. One of those teachers was an asshole name Mizuki and he had never gotten along with the young man, but when he caught the silver haired teacher trying to hit on a young girl he was appalled. Not only was the girl too young for someone his age, she was just out of elementary, but he heard him say that if she wanted to pass to 'make the right choice'.

He wanted to punch him in the face, but he decided to give him a chance and just talk with him, well when the girl saw him she got scared and tried to run away. That seemed to be what pissed Mizuki off past the point of rational thinking, he reached out and grabbed her by the hair and basically slung her to the floor. That was the point when he jumped into action and he decked the teacher across the face, but instead of being a hero he became the villain.

The girl was apparently just in on the act because she was failing and when the principal asked what had happened she said that Mizuki was tutoring her and that _he_ had been the one to barge into the room and for no reason attack Mizuki. Then he turned onto the girl and was threatening her with not only violence but she even implied that he was claiming that he was going to rape her, and would have if Mizuki had not 'heroically' stopped him. Well between the teacher and the young girl, and the school wide known punk it was obvious who the principle would believe. When he was on his way out he say Mizuki and the girl from one of the windows laughing as he was escorted off the premises, but he was still able to smile when he saw that Mizuki was having to wear a large bandage, that seemed to have a growing red spot in the middle, over his nose.

So here he was now walking down the street trying to figure out what he was going to do, his student loan was not going to continue if he was not in school, and he doubted that he could find a school that would be willing to take him after punching a teacher and 'assaulting' a young female student. So he would have to see about finding a job and that was in high demand at the moment seeing as how MBI was constantly buying up more of the city and remodeling all the business.

Throughout the whole city there was a constant theme whenever MBI bought a company, the lower areas of the business were remodeled so that it only took a quarter of the number of people to run it. And they would then demote the upper level workers to be the supervisors, basically they were trying their best to eliminate the lowest level of the working class. Finally wherever there had been supervisors that were demoted, a MBI trained worker would take over that position, in other words all the high level offices in the businesses were under the direct control of Minaka, MBI's President.

This has caused a surge of lower level worker, including those that had less education than the better jobs required and that group now included himself, to be left without work. The only job that he could see himself getting would be a privately own place, but they would not want him do to the reason of his expulsion, or he could look into the construction sites but they were more of a 'you gotta know someone' kind of place.

"I guess the best that I can do at the moment is to look for a cheaper apartment, and just ration out the money that I still have. I can be looking for a job during that time and if worst comes to worse I will start begging for money or something." He was still walking around the city giving himself time to think before he went back to his apartment and had to start packing.

Just as he was turning the corner he bumped into a young man about his own age, although he may have been older and he was just taller than the stranger, and it was probably due to that difference in height that he was not knocked to the ground along with the stranger. Getting a better look at him there was nothing too impressive about him, his arms were thin with no definition of muscle, and while his face was not ugly it was nowhere near what one would call handsome, or pretty depending on the type of guy. The main thing that stood out about him was the fact that in almost all areas he was at the epitome of 'average'.

"Hey, you alright," he asked as he stooped down somewhat so that he could offer a hand to the young man, "want a hand up?"

He felt his eye twitch as the kid got a good look at him and began to freak out, _'Great I got another one of those types,'_ he thought as he left his hand out as a gesture of peace and on offering of help. The teen that was still on the ground began to struggle to stand up, and Naruto saw that he had dropped his phone on the ground, and judging by the way it was lit up he had been in the middle of a call. Stooping down to pick up the phone off the ground he almost chuckled when he saw the guy jump slightly, but he ignored him and picked up the phone before turning to the shaking youth before handing him back his phone.

"Um thank you, and.. uh.. I am sorry for bumping into you." After that the young man turned and bolted down the road, and like always when this happens he just stood there and watched as yet another person judged him by his looks and reacted in fear. After so many years in school and in going to social events with his mother, before she decided to leave Japan for a world traveling tour, he was used to people reacting in a similar manner.

' _Not that I mind in certain situations,'_ he thought to himself as he turned and once more got back on the road leading to his apartment. _'But with my bad reputation there was very little opportunity for dating, what I wouldn't give for a girlfriend that wasn't scared of me.'_ Feeling silly that he was basically wishing on a star he continued walking down the strangely deserted street, never once noticing the shadow above him rapidly approaching.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY PLEASE!"

Hearing the scream of a young woman he turned to look behind him but was confused when he didn't see anyone, so he turned to carry on with his trek.

"PLEASE MOVE I CAN'T STOP!"

Now he was sure that he had heard someone screaming he turned and out of his peripheral vision he saw something above his head. Looking upwards he was greeted with the sight of a woman dressed in a shrine maidens outfit dropping out of the sky at incredible speeds, dropping out of the sky RIGHT AT HIM! Attempting to scramble out of the way he was too slow to dodge the missile of womanly flesh that was hurtling right at him.

 **WHAM**

He did not know if he had passed out or not, but he was confused and in a daze when he opened his eyes. He became concerned when he realized that he was unable to see anything, and when he reached up to his eyes to feel for any damage that may have been done he placed his hands on something firm and soft. Squeezing the unknown object in his hands he could feel that whatever it was that he was holding was warm, and as the pain subsided he could feel that there was a weight on his head and pressure around his shoulders.

"Owie. As I thought that building was way too tall to jump from." Hearing the sound of a woman's pained voice suddenly shocked him out of the daze state that he was in, and he remembered the woman falling out of the sky. Using the strength of his arms he pushed woman up and off of him, and from the way that he she rolled over he could guess that her legs had been pinning his shoulders which meant that his hands had been on her rear and his face had been in her…

Scrambling to get up after realizing that he had been laid out in the middle of the street with his face in a stranger's crotch, not to mention how this stranger had an emphasis on stranger considering how she fell from the sky. And that was something else to think about, WHY was there a mysterious woman falling from the sky. As he took in her appearance he noticed that she was dressed like one of those weird cosplayers that he would occasionally see on the train.

Her upper outfit consisted of a white gi with red string stitching it together, overall it reminded him of how a miko would normally dress. Her lower outfit was a short red skirt with a pink obi tied around her middle and the excess length hanging behind her and coming to the tops of her brown mid-calf boots. She also wore a pair of white thigh high stockings with the same red string at the top of them, and a pair of red combat gloves that were designed to focus the force of the persons punch and protect the wearers hand.

She had brown hair in a hime style that for the most part stopped just short of her shoulders, but he could make out a long ponytail that came down to at least her lower back and a single bang in the front that stuck out like an antenna. Her skin was fair with no visible blemishes or markings, and she stood around the average height of women in Japan, somewhere around five feet and two to four inches. Her body was tonned like that of an Olympic athlete, well except for her overly large breast that drew his attention to her chest, along with every other man in the area. The last thing that he noticed were her large doe-like eyes that were staring at him with a mixture of confusion and curiousity.

"Ah, are you the one that caught me?" The young woman said as she looked at him, and before he could answer she suddenly gave him the most sweet and caring smile that he had ever seen. "Thank you sir!" He got so caught up in her smile, and the fact that unlike people that he had known and interacted with for months and sometimes years she was not scared of him that he missed the sound coming from above him.

Her head suddenly whipped around and without warning she dove at him and with surprising force for someone her size he was knock a few feet back. Just as he was gaining his bearings again he heard her let out a shout of warning, "Watch Out!" and once more he was barreled over but with this time a difference. The first time due to the suddenness of the mystery woman he did not pay attention to what was going on around him but now that he was prepared he saw the blast that decimated the area that the two had just been stand in.

"Now now, there is no use in running," his attention was drawn away from the destroyed area of the road when he heard the voice of yet another mystery woman. Looking upwards he saw that there were two women standing on the roof of a building, and he felt himself begin to lose the limited amount of blood that he still had flowing to his brain. Both of the women were dressed in revealing dominatrix outfits, it was easy to see that they were related as the only physical difference between them other than their outfits was that the one in front had larger breast than the other. And the only real distinction between the two outfits were the colors, the one worn by the bustier female was a dark shade of violet, while the one in the back was wearing a little colored outfit that looked like a mix of purple and pink. "Come and fight us!" shouted the one in front.

"No, I will not fight," the answer surprised him, well the source of the answer surprised him somewhat. The young lady that was standing next to him was looking up at the two bondage siblings and had a surprisingly serious look on her face considering the childlike expression that she was wearing before. He was not surprised that she said that she was not going to fight yet, she seemed like too nice of a person to fight. "At least not yet," well there went that idea about her.

The next second there was a strong pressure on his hand, looking down he saw the mystery lady that landed on him was holding his hand in one of her gloved ones. Before he could ask her what she was about to do he was yanked off of his feet and was literally being pulled down the street by the girl who was running fast enough to compete in horse races. Not able to fight against the wind resistance and the overall speed of the woman running he was stuck in the air as she ran away from the two dominator girls.

"What the fuck!" that was all that he could do in the situation that he found himself in, and his screams did nothing to stop the woman from running nor did it relax her grip so he was stuck with her until she decided to let him go. "I wish I was back in school!"

END

 **AN: So that is the set up for the first chapter, due to his appearance Naruto is looked at as a delinquent and so the teachers dislike him and the students fear him. He grew up with the same stereotypical crap and so when he meets Miya and the rest and they treat him normally (at least normal for Sekirei) we will get to see how he reacts(hah react, Sekirei pun). Also just to those that might be curious I am not done with Mizuki and that girl, which is nameless right now so if you want to suggest a name be my guest and I will use my favorite. I am not sure when the next chapter will come out I guess I will see how the reviews look before I decide on what I will work on next.**


End file.
